


The choice is yours - Hogwarts AU

by SerpentFlower



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, How Do I Tag, Parental Anxceit, secret santa gift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28382652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerpentFlower/pseuds/SerpentFlower
Summary: Secret Santa gift for possiblyawesometmblr.Virgil has to choose what house best fits him after an issue with the sorting leaves him needing to make the decision for himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	The choice is yours - Hogwarts AU

Anybody would tell him he belonged here. That it was a major stepping stone to success within the magic world. After all Hogwarts was the most well renowned wizarding school in the world. He should be happy, but he’s not. Far from it because all he feels is dread.

Virgil got off the train dragging some of his luggage behind, causing a mild hold up for those behind him. Thanks to his fussing about how he might forget something he completely over compensated and brought practically everything in his room. Some of his larger bags were taken for the school staff to escort to the dorms but yet he still ended up with what might as well have been a backpack of bricks and a suitcase of lead. To make matters worse, those just scream muggle, everyone else is carrying briefcases or other fancy baggage that doesn't say ‘i'm going to summer camp’.

Still Virgil heaves his stuff across the rocky pathway. Bad enough he had to roll the suitcase across the bumpy terrain, plus a broken wheel, it wasn’t any wonder that the piece of junk capsized. 

In a sudden and undignifying bout of frustration Virgil kicked the discarded suitcase. “Stupid piece of shhhh…” he looked up at the small crowd that formed behind him, making him go beet red.

“I expected better of you Mr Storm.” Muttered a professor as she pushed past the cluttering. Virgil knew better than to snap back, instead pulling the suitcase back upright.

“Here, let me help.” Virgil saw a boy with messy blond hair, a bag hung across his chest, and a frog sitting on his shoulder. “I’ll take this, I had one of the teachers take mine.” 

Virgil wanted to argue but his aching shoulders were begging for some relief. “Thanks. Cute frog.” 

The boy’s smile tensed but only in a way that someone less observant wouldn’t have realised. “Thanks- gosh this is heavy what’s in it.” The poor boy had started to carry the luggage from the strap handle, which while meaning it wouldn’t tip, also meant he was struggling more than Virgil was.

Virgil walked to the other side of the case and grabbed one side. “Here maybe this will work?” He gave the boy an awkward smile, who replied with a more genuine one. “As for your question, I didn’t want to risk not having what I needed so I brought everything that could be possibly necessary.” He winced at his own words. “That was kind of a weird way of saying it but I’m just anxious.”

The boy giggled, “hi anxious, I’m Patton.”

“Huh? Oh right I forgot to introduce myself, I’m Virgil.” He reached out his available hand for a hand shake but paused when realising Patton’s same hand was currently carrying his own stuff. “Never mind”.

“Don’t sweat it. Hand shakes are a bit formal to me anyway. Do you have any kind of idea- Oww!” A boy had run right into them, sending all three toppling. 

The wand he was holding went flying out in front of them. “Hey, watch where you're going.” Virgil snapped while shoving the kid off of him.

Another boy runs up to the heap on the ground. “Look what you did, you moron!” He picked up the wand off the ground. “Cause any more trouble for me and I’ll practice all my spells on you.” The one on the ground got up and ran off towards the castle, leaving the other to deal with the mess. The other boy helped Patton get to his feet, while Virgil helped himself up. “I’m sorry about him, he’s my brother and the biggest pain in the ass. Oh, your glasses!” 

Patton pulled off his glasses a bit to get a better look at the scratched lens. “No it’s fine this happens quite a bit, I’m kind of clumsy. Actually I learnt a spell just for it.” Patton fumbled his wand out of his pocket pointing it at the glasses. “Let’s see. Oculus Repairo.” He put the glasses back on and blinked a few times. “It’s a bit better… I guess.” 

The boy ran his hand down his face. “Sorry, here I’ll make it up to you by carrying your stuff.” He then picked up Virgil’s suitcase dragging it behind him with less hassle than the other two. “I’m Roman, so which one of you is the muggle born?” 

“Kind of blunt, don’t you think?” Virgil was a bit more onguard with Roman than Patton admittedly. 

“I am. How could you tell that one of us was?” Asked Patton, seeming completely unfazed by the question. 

“You just don’t find many ‘real’ wizards with suitcases. It's kind of a muggle thing.”

That’s what Virgil was waiting for, of course someone so brash would be rude to the only kid who’s been nice to him so far. “Hey, but he is-”

“Excuse me for interrupting but I couldn’t help but overhear.” Annnnnd yet another joins the party. Roman seemed about as equally thrilled. “But muggle borns are no less real wizards or witches than any other at Hogwarts. I could argue that he has more potential as a wizard than a pure blood such as yourself.” That really struck a nerve because Roman immediately scowled, dropped the suitcase, and stormed off in the same direction as his brother. The newest unnamed boy turned to Patton and Virgil, as it was now apparently his turn to pick up and carry Virgil’s luggage. “Apologies, but I’ve been waiting for an excuse to get back at him. I’ve spent the longest journey enclosed in a compartment with both Roman and his brother. They don’t seem to have an understanding of riding in silence.” He held out his hand towards the two. “My name is Logan Black, by the way. And you are?” 

Patton, albeit awkwardly, shook Logan’s hand. “I’m Patton Hart”

“And I’m Virgil” he doubted it went unnoticed that he left out his surname. “Do either of you have any idea-” 

“Virgil, come over here for a second.” A professor was waiting by the castle entrance, called out. The three made their way over to her. “I had a feeling you’d bring extra. Here, give me your things and make your way into the great hall. Don’t worry I’ve got it.” She gave him a quick wink taking the backpack and suitcase, somehow knowing that it wasn’t Logan’s, walked back inside and disappeared down a hallway separate from the traffic of kids.

The trio stood with different levels of confusion. “Did you know her?” Asked Patton

Virgil scrunched up his nose, continuing with the crowd of other students, not wanting to admit how much nicer it felt without the weight of his shoulders. “I can’t be certain but I have a hunch.” He turned to the other two, who were giving him a weird look. “Come on, you heard him, we should hurry to the great hall.”

——————————————————————————

After climbing a gargantuan flight of stairs, and getting a lowdown that he didn’t really listen to, Virgil and the other first graders waited in the great hall to be sorted. After meeting Patton and Logan, and heck even Roman he was too distracted to remember why he was so scared. But now the anxiety is kicking in full force. His heart is racing, he feels light headed, his legs are about to give out any second, and he’s fairly certain that if he unclenched his fists then they will start shaking like a leaf.

“Logan Black” 

It was the first person he really paid attention to, mostly because he needs an excuse to get out of his own head. While watching Logan sit at the front he caught sight of the head of Slytherin, Professor Janus Tonks, joining the rest of the school staff. ‘Of course it was him’ he thought to himself.

At that moment the two locked eyes. Virgil shakes his head slightly, and mouthed “I don’t want to do this.”

“RAVENCLAW!” The sorting hat knocked him out of his trance. Glancing back, he sees that Professor Tonks was giving him a pitying look. ‘Great, so he’s no help.’

He couldn’t care less about the rest of the sorting hat arrangement, only a few stood out to him, the first being Remus.

The boy who knocked him over earlier, turns out his name is Remus Kingsley. But judging from the way he shoved his way through the crowd, he just seems to be the kind of person who is reckless with excitement. Virgil had seen the disappointment in Roman’s eyes when Remus was sorted to Gryffindor.

Right after Remus, was Roman Kingsley who was also predictably sorted into Gryffindor, after all brash and brave go hand in hand more than one would think. Virgil also noticed that Roman avoided sitting next to his brother when sat at the house table.

“Patton Hart!” Virgil was embarrassed to admit that he didn’t realise he and Patton were holding hands until Patton let go. Now he felt extra alone and worried. Patton was unsurprisingly put into Hufflepuff. The fact he was so hesitant to leave Virgil alone in this state only solidified that he was a Hufflepuff. 

And then after a painfully long time he was called. “Virgil Tonks!”

He shuffled his way through the crowd, his heart heavy in his chest as he made his way to the stool. The hat lowered onto his head and- “I just want to go home, why can’t I just go back home. I never asked to be a wizard, I want to be normal, an unproblematic muggle. Go to a normal school where they teach English and math and important stuff like taxes. No, I don’t care about taxes. Why hasn’t he said anything. What is taking so long!” 

Virgil peeked up at Headmistress McGonagall… then the sea of children… then his dad.

“I can’t do this.” His voice wobbled despite the whisper. He threw off the sorting hat (momentarily forgetting it’s alive) and ran out of the hall, pushing and shoving kids out of the way.

Once outside he slid down the wall, crumbling to the floor. Now that he was alone he let the tears fall. His gasping breath echoed through the corridors.

It didn't take long before a pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders and a hand was placed on his knee. A glance showed that Patton was the hugger, Logan was standing awkwardly by, and Roman have surprisingly was the one to have his hand on his leg. 

“Hey Virgil, I’m going to be honest I don’t really get what’s going on but you need to calm down.”

“Try taking deep breaths. Taking in long, deep breaths circulates the oxygen going to your brain which decreases the amount of adrenaline-”

“Ok nerd, not the time” Roman turned his attention back to Virgil. “So deep breaths. In.” He sucked in a breath.

“I can take care of this from here.” Janus cut off Roman. “You can all go back to your houses.”

“No, I’m not letting some Slytherin bully a student because he’s a um… help me out.” The end was stage whispered to Logan. 

“An anomaly?”

“Yeah, that. So if you don’t mind. I’d appreciate it if you le-” Roman’s speech was muffled by Janus’s big adult hand covering his tiny baby face.

“If you don’t mind I’d rather hear it from Virgil.” Patton’s grip had slightly tightened around Virgil.

He looked to the people he had only known for less than a day but stood by his side for some strange reason. “They can stay” he looked up to his dad. “What do you want to talk about?”

“What do I want? Virgil, you couldn’t get sorted into a house and then you ran out the hall. Call me a psychic but I think you might be upset.”

Roman whispered to Logan. “What’s a psychic?” To which Logan only shrugged.

Virgil leaned his head against Patton’s. “Am I in trouble?”

Janus sighs, giving his son pity. First person to break the sorting hat and his main worry is disappointing his dad. “No, of course you're not in trouble. Believe it or not your emotional state is more important to me than your house.”

Virgil stared up at Janus unintentionally giving him puppy eyes that melt his ‘cold’ heart. “So now what?”

Janus frowned to himself not having considered that, Virgil well being first priority. “I’ll have to speak to Minerva, but for tonight you could stay with the other Slytherins.” 

“All due respect Professor Tonks,” Logan interjected. “but wouldn’t Virgil run a higher risk of being made fun of in Slytherin?” 

“Actually I’ve got quite the reputation as head of house, and if anyone was to make fun of my son you would find that a few of my more dedicated students may make a visit.”

“Wait, you're his son?” Asked Roman.

“Really you didn’t pick up on them both being a Tonks?” Sassed Logan.

“I’m sorry, how big is the Black family tree again?” 

“Alright ladies let’s calm down.” Janus turned from the bickering pair to the cuddle bugs on the ground. “Come on Virgil I brought your stuff to my room. We’ll move it to the common rooms.” 

Janus started off down the corridor not checking to see if Virgil was following. Virgil quickly got up and went to chase after him before turning back to give a small awkward wave to his new friends.

——————————————————————————

Virgil was storing his stuff under the bed when he felt it dip. He pushed himself off the floor to see a boy sitting on his bed. “Sup”

Virgil looked around the empty room, wondering what this kid was doing up here considering everyone else was getting to know each other down stairs. “Sup?”

“My name’s Remy. The others were looking for something to play, thought I’d grab a game I bought. Come join us.”

“But I’m not a Slytherin.” Virgil muttered. 

“Are you a half-blood?” Remy asked casually, as if oblivious to Virgil anxiousness.

“Yeah?”

“Perfect, then you should know the rules.” He pulled out a deck of UNO cards from his robes. “Can you believe they don’t have UNO here?” He nodded his head towards the door, “come on, help me explain it to the rest.”

Virgil felt the tension leave his body, something about the casualty of the way Remy spoke as if they had known each other forever, got rid of those ‘meeting new people gitters’.   
“Ok but we have to convince them that uno reverse is a hex, and that they have to obey it.”

Remy smirked wickedly, “we’re going to get along great.”

Needless to say the Slytherin Common room had never been so loud, and Virgil had never had so much fun playing UNO. 

——————————————————————————

Headmistress Mcgonagall had been kind enough to let Virgil have till the end of the week to choose a house. 

Virgil was currently accompanying Patton to the herbology classroom to collect some plant samples for a couple of the Ravenclaws and other interested students, to experiment with in the potions class which was about to begin. 

“So how are the other Hufflepuffs?” Virgil attempted at small talk

“They're nice, but a lot of them seem kind of sad.”

“In what way?” Virgil ask, genuinely perplexed 

“We’ll teach just those whose ancestry is purest. We’ll teach those whose intelligence is surest. We’ll teach all those with brave deeds to their name. But Hufflepuff took the rest and taught them all she knew.” Patton glanced at Virgil. “Those who are sad or broken or outcasted were always accepted into Hufflepuff with open arms. Those who know pain can become those who choose to inflict pain on others or save others from ever having to feel that save. The second, to me are the ones who go to Hufflepuff because that’s real kindness, do what’s right for others even if it can be hard or hurt.” 

“Outcast, huh?” Virgil nudged Patton. “Like a person who didn’t fit into one Hogwarts house.”

“Maybe that’s not as much the case as you think it is.”

——————————————————————————

After picking up the samples the two made their way up to potions class which was being taught by Janus. Upon entering the class a timid girl tapped Patton on the shoulder. “Hi Patton, I um, I don’t have anyone to sit next to, so I was hoping it would be ok if we sat together?” She glanced at Virgil. “Unless you already have a partner?”

Patton looked between the two, turning his attention to Virgil. “Is it alright if I sit with her?”

Virgil looked up to see that Logan was sitting by himself. “Yeah it’s fine, I’ll just sit with Logan". He gave his friend a pat on the shoulder before moving to sit next to Logan. “Hope you don’t mind if I sit here?”

Logan surprisingly smiled at seeing him. “Virgil! Of course not. I didn’t think that anyone was going to join me.” He moved some of his things off of Virgil’s side of the table. “So what is the plan with you going into a house?”

“I have till the end of the week to decide.” Said Virgil as he set out what he needed.

“I must admit, I would like it if you decided upon Ravenclaw.”

Virgil wanted to question him but Janus spoke up. “Alright listen up. I’m pretty sure you're all here so let’s get started. Today we are going to learn a potion I’m sure all of you have heard of, and inevitably will try for some sort of prank. You're not as creative as you think you are. We will be learning the poly juice potion.” The familiar kid in front of the pair, shot his hand up. “Yes? Who are you and what could you possibly be confused about already?”

“My name is Remus,” he bounced in his seat, radiating excitement. “Have you ever used a poly juice potion?”

Janus seemed intrigued by the kid who looked like he was set to vibrate. “No I don’t need to, I’m a-”

“Metamorphmagus! I know.” He said with a giant beaming smile.

Janus seemed too happy to have his own little fan boy. “Well then no, I haven’t used one but I have made a few for friends who want to join in on the fun.”

Virgil leaned over to Logan whispering, “ok this is too weird.” He shifted in his chair so he didn’t have to look at his dad’s ego inflate. “So how come you want me in Ravenclaw?”

“Well I think you have this intelligence to you that most don’t have. If you didn’t have answers to something you wanted to know wouldn’t you go looking for them?”

“I mean I guess but only because I get nervous at not knowing what I need.”

“Exactly, comfort in knowledge is the Ravenclaw way.” Logan looked slightly sheepish as he mumbled, “besides it’s said that ‘those of wit and mind will always find their kind.’ And something tells me that you're a Ravenclaw.”

“No talking in my class!” The two looked over to see two Remus’s. One sitting in the spot he was before and the other at the front of the class in Professor robes. Virgil raised an eyebrow that just screamed ‘really dad?’ and with a slight blush of embarrassment Janus changed back to his regular form.

——————————————————————————

“Hey Virgil!” Roman chased Virgil down in one of the corridors and swung an arm around his shoulder. “So me and Remus are going to play with broomsticks while quidditch practice is on. Come join us.” Roman dragged him through the halls and outside before Virgil could even realise he didn’t have a chance to say no. “Remus, I brought him!”

“Oh wicked! Hi Virgey, heard a lot about you but I don’t think we’ve met.” Remus was currently hanging upside down from a broomstick floating in the air.

Virgil wearily looked him over but didn’t comment on the stupidity of hanging yourself from your legs midair. “Depends on how you define met. You ran into me knocking over my luggage on the first day and was sucking up to my dad in class.”

“Oh right that reminds me.” Remus shocked Virgil by pulling himself up onto the broomstick and landing it in front of him. “Could I get a hair?”

“What?” Virgil deadpanned. 

Remus giggled like a maniac. “I’m making my own game, polyjuice roulette! Place a random hair in a poly juice potion and see who you get, bonus points if you act as them till it wears off.” He pulled a ziplock bag with a weirdly large amount of hair already in it, out of his pocket. “This will teach the Professor that I’m creative.”

Virgil pulled out a strand of his own hair, holding it out for Remus to drop in the bag. “Please don’t tell me you made this just to impress my dad.”

Roman hovered beside the two, having already mounted his broom. “Wouldn’t be surprised if he was. Tonks is all he talks about. If I didn’t know better I would say someone has a crush~” Remus just gave a smirk and poked his tongue out at his brother, whether that was better or worse than a denial was arguable. 

“Dude, seriously gross, that’s my dad.” 

Remus gave a nonchalant shrug, and jumped back on his broom. “Are you going to fly or what?”

“I’ll pass. I'm not a big fan of flying.”

“Come on,” Roman called down, “have some bravery, it's the Gryffindor way.”

“Is it really bravery if I’m peer pressured into doing it?” 

“Who cares.” Remus sarcastically stated. “Everyone is so worried about what traits best fit and if their personality is right, really who cares? You really think if I thought about myself logically I’d be a Gryffindor? No, I’d be expelled! But I thought, 'What do I want from this school', and you know what the answer was?”

Virgil raised an eyebrow “An education?”

“Don’t be ridiculous! I thought 'I want to be by Roman’s side annoying him the whole way… and who knows, become the next most mischievous pair of twins this school has seen.” For the first time since meeting Remus he looked serious. “But mostly I chose Gryffindor because my heart told me to. You want my advice? Don’t think so hard and follow your gut.”

Maybe the funky rat boy had a point.

——————————————————————————

Now it was time, the week was up and Virgil had to make his decision. The final class of the day and it was potions, which means he can get away with not paying attention.

Whatever he chooses now will be the final choice. 

He turns to Logan whose head is currently crammed in his textbook. He could choose Ravenclaw. Who are witty and think things through before jumping to the best conclusion, and have a habit of finding their own. 

He looked to Patton who was helping the same timid girl get through her work. He could choose Hufflepuff. Who’s mission seems to be to put more good into the world, who would accept him, flaws and all without a second thought. 

His attention was caught by Roman who had somehow managed to cause whatever was in his cauldron to fizzle and flow out the sides. He could choose Gryffindor, admittedly not his first choice, but after talking to Remus, it could be an opinion. They had the heart and passion Virgil could admire.

He then glanced to where his dad, blissfully ignorant to Roman’s mess, was helping Remy, who for some strange reason was wearing sunglasses indoors. Lastly he could choose Slytherin. His family house, who weren’t risk takers, and who had naturally accepted him as one of their own until he makes his decision. 

He looks at the friends he made in a week and takes a sigh of relief knowing that there wasn’t a wrong decision. He pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote down the house that felt right in his heart and mind.

Logan nudged him in the side. “So, what did you pick?”

Virgil gave a little smirk. “A decision my father would want to hear about.”

**Author's Note:**

> Can you believe I'm not a harry potter fan?
> 
> This took a lot of research, and I'm quite proud of the finished product.
> 
> this idea was originally a comic but was scrapped and another completely different story took hold but didn't fill the secret Santa quota so I when back and reworked the original idea to this! Tada! This is my first AO3 story so I hope you liked it


End file.
